"Anna"
SCENE 1: (AT THE GRILL, ALEXANDRA AND ANNA HAVE A TALK) ALEXANDRA: He needs someone like you. All this Ellie thing and Scarlet's curse put him to the ground. ANNA: He always tends to be in the middle of things, and you know that! ALEXANDRA: He may be falling for this girl, Kristin, you know... ANNA: That can be dealt with! Right now Ethan is a priority, I will leave talking to Ellie for later. ALEXANDRA: So, i take it there is a reason for why you came here right now, isn't there? ANNA: Having Johnston Everwood off the grid for a while may buy me some time and i don't want to waste it! ALEXANDRA: Off the grid? You sound like you're some kind of an FBI agent... ANNA: Sorry for that, I just made sure he will not be a problem for a few weeks! ALEXANDRA: See you to the party then, sweetheart! ANNA: Oh, I'll be there, don't worry SCENE 2: (SYMONE'S HOUSE) SYMONE: There has to be something I can do KRISTIN: Symone, you can't beat yourself up about this SYMONE: I know it's just, I feel as if we could've prevented this KRISTIN: No Ellie could've prevented this, it's not our faults she goes around killing people. SYMONE: I know it's just... KRISTIN: You feel as if you still need to help her because she has become a good ally over the course of the 9 months they've been here? SYMONE: Yeah KRISTIN: Fine. let's look up something in that spell book of yours (SYMONE GRABS THE BOOK AND STARTS LOOKING THROUGH...KRISTIN'S PHONE RINGS) KRISTIN: Hello...Hi Chase CHASE: Hi...how are you? KRISTIN: I'm great, yourself? CHASE: Good...um I was wondering if you guys were trying to find a way to spy on Greg KRISTIN: Um, I think that's Ethan's department CHASE: I don't really trust Ethan anymore KRISTIN: Sure, well what do you got? CHASE: Their looking for a crystal that can reverse a curse of something... (KRISTIN HANGS UP THE PHONE AND TURNS TO SYMONE) SYMONE: What? KRISTIN: All this long we've known that they needed a crystal to reverse the spell, probably the same crystal used to cast the spell...and since I'm the crystal itself...? SYMONE: It's not me they need...it's you! SCENE 3 (THE PROUDMORE HOUSE. ETHAN IS READING A BOOK. HE HEARS THE DOORBELL RING. HE OPENS THE DOOR) ETHAN: Anna! ANNA: Hi, Ethan! ETHAN: Alexandra told me you were coming, but i wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Come in. (ANNA ENTERS THE HOUSE) ANNA: So are you glad to see me? ETHAN: I kind of am! ANNA: I was hoping you'd say that. (BENDS OVER AND KISSES HIM) ETHAN: What was that? ANNA: A kiss, one we both have been waiting for since you left Springfield in August. ETHAN: But I'm... ANNA: Oh, please don't tell me that your into that girl, Kristin. ETHAN: I am, I... I wasn't supposed to.... ANNA: You've lived this lie enough, now it's time to wake up and live your life, Ethan! ETHAN: I will! (THEY START KISSING AND THEN THEY HAVE SEX.) SCENE 4 (EMMA'S ROOM) ARON: Em. EMMA: Aron, where have you been? ARON: It's like after I date I felt... EMMA: Yeah what date because you kind of left me ARON: I know and I'm so sorry and I wish I could tell you why, but I can't EMMA: And just why the hell not? ARON: Because it's complicated EMMA: Oh great you sound just like my father! ARON: Wait your father's back? EMMA: Yeah, and what's it to you? ARON: Nothing I just thought he wouldn't have the guts to show up here again EMMA: I could say the same for you ARON: Emma look I'm sorry that I skipped out on you on our date EMMA: Aron it's not just the date, it's the past few days, the past few months where you have avoided me! ARON: Emma I'm EMMA: What sorry...because I've heard it all before dad!...just leave and never come back, it's over, you keep to many secrets if you were to just tell me the truth then I would believe you...now if you don't excuse me I have a party to attend (EMMA LEAVES THE ROOM) SCENE 5 (THE BURIAL GROUNDS) SKYE: Oh Ellie what's wrong, need a little blood? ELLIE: No just need to get somewhere SKYE: Oh yeah and where is that? ELLIE: Like I'd actually tell you that SKYE: Sure whatever you and I both know you can't leave this spot. ELLIE: Actually...I think I'm glad I actually stayed, you told me your plan and now I can protect the people I care about SKYE: Yeah and why is that? ELLIE: Because I know something you don't SKYE: And what is that? ELLIE: Scarlet's not dead you bitch! (ELLIE BREAKS THE CHAINS AND SPEEDS FROM THE SCENE) SKYE: Run all you want Ellie, because tonight things will change SCENE 6 (THE PARTY) (GREG IS ON A STAGE AND MAKES AN ANNOUNCEMENT) GREG: Welcome everyone, to the Annual Party...now we would like to welcome a new addition to this party...we are now have a "Girl of Honor" Title...and this year it goes to the one and the only Kristin Dawson! LAURIE: Kristin sweetie he said your name. KRISTIN: I know mom...(SEES ETHAN) I'll be right back! (KRISTIN MAKES HER WAY OVER TO ETHAN) KRISTIN: Hey where have you been? ETHAN: I'm glad you won this title. I've been around town lately, why? KRISTIN: Me and Symone learned that Greg and Terri don't won't Symone, they want me...because I'm the crystal itself remember? ETHAN: I knew that. They want you because you are the incarnation of Scarlet's Spell. Good news is that you won't be having any problems from other vampires for a while, since a friend of mine helped... KRISTIN: Really...who? ETHAN: She's a vampire, a very old one. Her name is Anna. KRISTIN: Wow...that does sound like good news, but for now we have to...Ethan look it's Ellie. ETHAN: I'll go talk to her. SCENE 7 (KRISTIN AND SYMONE BY THE BAR) SYMONE: So wait, you're telling me that Ellie was able to get off of the burial ground? KRISTIN: Yeah...I don't know how and why but Ethan's going to talk to her (ANNA COMES BY, AND SHE IS WITH ANOTHER YOUNG WOMAN NEXT TO HER) ANNA: Hi, I'm Anna, you must be Kristin, right? KRISTIN: Right...so you're Anna, Ethan's told me so much about you, I'm glad that you're going to help us...if there is something I can do to repay you I will. ANNA: Right now let me handle things. The two of us have lot to talk. (LOOKS AT SYMONE) I take it you are Symone Warren? Oh, where are my manners, this is my friend... SYMONE: Joana! You have got to be kidding me! KRISTIN: You two know each other? SYMONE: She's my cousin ANNA: I'm glad to see a happy family. SCENE 8 (MILES EASES HIS WAY INTO A ROOM AND HEARS CHASE AND ALEXANDRA TALKING) CHASE: So are you sure that you don't wanna mess around a little? ALEXANDRA: I'm sure now I have to get back downstairs, see you in a few CHASE: Bye (ALEXANDRA LEAVES)...Anybody there? MILES: Just me! CHASE: Miles...you have to leave! MILES: And why is that? CHASE: Because if you don't then we will have some problems MILES: Like what? (MILES SLOWLY EASES THE STAKE OUT OF HIS SLEEVE WITHOUT CHASE LOOKING) CHASE: Well I could tell you one MILES: Alexandra doesen't love you, she is just using you, and when she's done, she kills you! That's what they do! CHASE: Whose the they Miles, vampires?...well if that's the case I'm one too. (SPEEDS OVER TO MILES AND GRABS HIM. MILES THEN STAKES HIM IN THE HEART AND CHASE FALLS OVER AND DIES) MILES: I'm so sorry Chase...but you, vampires killed Michael...and that wasn't right, you vampires have just started a war you don't know how to stop! SCENE 9 (ELLIE AND ETHAN TALK) ELLIE: I beat you are wondering how I got off the burial ground? ETHAN: How exactly did you do it? ELLIE: Simple really Scarlet's not dead. ETHAN: She's not? ELLIE: Nope but she might as well be the last time I saw her I tricked her into going inside a cave. ETHAN: And then what happened? ELLIE: I had a witch, place a spell on the cave and she can't leave. (ANNA COMES BY) ANNA: Elizabeth Santos, the one and only! Glad to meet you at last! ELLIE: You are? ANNA: I'm Anna! (THEY SHAKE HANDS) ELLIE: Wow, You're old! ANNA: 600 years and still counting... ELLIE: Yeah...so where's Kristin? ANNA: Why is it that you people always want to keep her safe, it's not like she can lose her head at any time! ETHAN: I've told you how important it it that the crystal is unharmed! ELLIE: Wait a minute! Since when have you referred to Kristin as the crystal ETHAN: That's what she is, you know! ELLIE: I know that but you've never actually said it...Ethan why did you come to town? ETHAN: Because I needed to know what... ANNA: Because I sent him here to find out about Scarlet and her link with Johnston Everwood! Is that a good explanation Ellie? KRISITIN: You told me you wanted to find out about Arielle! ETHAN: Anna is wrong, all I wanted was to revenge my siter! ANNA: So you lied to us all! I though you were more than that! KRISTIN: I can't do this (RUNS INTO THE BUILDING) ELLIE: Oh great Ethan, I just love how you call some vampire bitch that I have no clue existed. ETHAN: Just shut up! You've done enough! Don't call her a bitch, and loosen the sarcasm Ellie, it won't save your life! ELLIE: You know what I've been nothing but nice to you revealing secrets of mine helping protect Kristin, and now I'm being to think I should've drove a stake through your heart from the beggining! ETHAN: As much as i know you may be the one who oredered for Arie to be killed! ELLIE: You know what you are so blind...wanting to know who killed your sister, are you sure you didn't kill her? ETHAN: Me? How dare you! ANNA: Ok, now lets just quit fighting and concentrate on the important manners, shall we? ELLIE: How about I leave and you two protect this town from what's coming, because as of now it seems you dont need my help. SCENE 10 (IN A SEPARATE ROOM, JOANA AND SYMONE TALK) JOANA: So, Amelia took care of you but she didn't tell you that you were a blood witch? SYMONE: She wanted to use me and my powers to break the curse placed on Kristin. JOANA: She didn't seem as such an awful woman to me you know. SYMONE: I'm glad to meet you, you're a nice person, Joana! JOANA: Thanks! (HOLDS HER HANDS) JOANA: Oh my god, you are strong! SYMONE: I am? JOANA: I never felt so much blood magic pumping into one person, so fast. SCENE 11 (UPSTAIRS) ALEXANDRA: Chase...you need to come on we're moving the party outside...Chase? (PUSHES THE DOOR OPEN AND SEES CHASE'S BODY) CHASE! (ALEXANDRA SPEEDS OVER TO HIM) ALEXANDRA: Who did this to you?...(LOOKS UP AND SEES MILES)...you! (SPEEDS OVER TO HIM AND JUST THEN FEELS A SHOT OF VEVAIN ENTER HER BODY AND FALLS DOWN) TERRI: So you sure this girl will lead Ethan here? MILES: Positive...Sheriff Strauss, we have to get rid of every vampire SCENE 12 (KRISTIN RUNS TO HER CAR, BUT SEES A SLIP OF PAPER ON THE GROUND AND READS IT) KRISTIN: How do I tell her...I guess this is goodbye, I'm sorry Kristin...I know I was the enemy at first and now I'm going to leave for a while...and also I killed your father, it's a long story...Ellie. (KRISTIN STARTS TO CRY BUT THEN RUNS BACK TO THE PARTY AND UP THE STAIRS TO A ROOM) GREG: Kristin Dawson? KRISTIN: About this crystal thing, you sure it will kill every vampire? GREG: Of course...but what about Ethan and Ellie, dont you want to protect them? KRISTIN: One came here to live a lie, and the other took my father's life...I want them both dead.